When You Wish Upon a Pickle
When You Wish Upon a Pickle is a Sesame Street prime time special that aired on HBO on November 10, 2018. The special helped kick off the 49th season, which began the following Saturday. __TOC__ The special features celebrity appearances by Amanda Seyfried (as Natalie Neptune) and Blake Lively (as the delivery person). A trailer for the special was released on October 27, 2018, done in the style of a 1980s infomercial. The special received an advanced screening at Kidville Union Square in New York City on November 10.Facebook promotion The special won a 2019 Emmy Award for "Outstanding Children's Program." Press kit description Notes *The special was taped during the week of April 10, 2018.Stephanie D'Abruzzo official site * features many items from past Sesame Street media, including one of the King of Eight's knights, the clock from "Pinball Number Count," the Typewriter, the letter B portrait from the Beetles' "Letter B," a sign of the Sesame Street News Flash logo, a striped barrel from Big Bird's nest, an LP of Bob Sings!, and a rug based on the "Geometry of Circles" animation. Characters Muppets: :Elmo, Ernie, Bert, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Abby Cadabby, Grover, Mr. Johnson, Guy Smiley, Prairie Dawn, Herry Monster, Count von Count, Oscar the Grouch, Gale Warning, Shark, Wish Pickle, Todd Jameson Background Muppets: :Two-Headed Monster, Julia, Gladys the Cow, Chicken, Birds, Shoes, Sunflower, Jacket, Cat, Goose, Popsicle, Pig, Mel, AM Monsters, Anything Muppets, Honker, Little Bird (animated) Cast Cast *Chris: Chris Knowings *Nina: Suki Lopez Special Guest Stars *Natalie Neptune: Amanda Seyfried *Delivery Person: Blake Lively *Ms. Noodle: Ilana Glazer (uncredited) Sesame Street Muppet Performers *Pam Arciero, Jennifer Barnhart, Tyler Bunch, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Frankie Cordero, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Ryan Dillon, Eric Jacobson, John Kennedy, Peter Linz, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Matt Vogel Child Extras *Aidan Alberto, Nikki Ayoub, Swayam Bhatia, Taj Boyd-Blain, Annabelle Chow, Juliana Deluzio, Spohia Distefano, August Gallo, Leo Kennedy, Anais Lee, Mirabelle Lee, Zach Lee, Mehret Marsh, Madeleine Pace, Sofia Pellegrino, Jomil Robinson Credits *Executive Producers: Brown Johnson, Benjamin Lehmann, Ken Scarborough *Producers: Mindy Fila, Karyn Leibovich, Stephanie Longardo *Directed By: Jack Jameson *Head Writer: Ken Scarborough *Writers: Joe Fallon and Ron Holsey *Associate Producers: Andrew Moriarty and Bryce-Loren Walker *Senior Vice President of Curriculum and Content: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph. D. *Music Director: Bill Sherman *Music Director (Arrangements and Orchestrations): Joe Fiedler *Music Director (Vocals): Paul Rudolph *Composers: Eli Bolin, Joe Fiedler, Bill Sherman, Shaina Taub *Music Copyist: Joe Fiedler *Sesame Street Band: Randy Cohen, Michael Croiter, John Deley, Doug Derryberry, Johnathan Dinklage, Joe Fiedler, Rob Jost, Matt Lehmann, Gary Meyer, Kenny Rampton, Entcho Todorov, Anja Wood *Sound Effects Editor / Re-Recording Mixer: Dick Maitland, C.A.S. *Music Editors: Tyler Hartman and Paul Rudolph *Associate Director: Ken Diego *Production Designer: David Gallo *Cameras: Frankie Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Rich Freedman, Shaun Harkins, Anthony Lenzo, Pat Minietta, Mark Renaudin The Jim Henson Company Creature Shop *Puppets, Costumes and Props: David Bizzaro, Brian Carlson, Tyler Hall, Liz Hara, Michelle Hickey, Rollie Krewson, Sarah Lafferty, Lara MacLean, Constance Peterson, Sierra Schoening, Jason Weber Magnetic Dreams Animation Team *Creative Director and Storyboard Artist: Rickey Boyd Elmo's World Animation Team *Smartie: Deborah Grausman Blake Lively SS.jpg|Blake Lively with Big Bird, Ernie, Abby, Elmo, Rosita, Cookie Monster, Chris and Grover File:Amanda Seyfried and Ernie.jpg|Amanda Seyfried and Ernie File:Ernie and Amanda Seyfried.jpg|Amanda Seyfried and Ernie File:Amanda Seyfried in Big Birds Nest.jpg|Amanda Seyfried in Big Bird's nest Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Specials Category:Magic